


Christmas Eve Robbery

by moonstoneclone



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Animated Movie), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, got banned from the Hallmark channel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstoneclone/pseuds/moonstoneclone
Summary: Nothing says Happy Holidays like a good ol' fashion store robbery.





	Christmas Eve Robbery

**Author's Note:**

> CVS don't sue me.  
> I do not own Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange.
> 
> If you guys like this enough to continue, lmk in the comments. Otherwise this will probably just remain a one-shot

A sharp ring cuts through the air in the nearly empty store. "CVS Pharmacy, this is Y/N," your voice echoing slightly.

 

"What are your hours today," a female voice bluntly asks. 

 

"Well, since it's a holiday we are going to be open until 6 today, and we will be closed tomorrow for Christmas." 

 

The woman hangs up without another word and you refrain from rolling your eyes as you set the phone back in its stand. A ring comes from the front counter and you make your way through the aisle to greet the customer.

 

You've been working as a staff pharmacist at the CVS on Fulton Street, NY for three years and have been recently promoted to Pharmacy Supervisor due to lack of staffing. It's been stressful but you, the other pharmacists, and the technicians have made due.

 

This evening you had the skeleton crew with you, which consisted of you and a pharmacy technician named Mike. Everyone else had requested the day off to celebrate the upcoming holiday and you hadn't the heart to tell them no. Fortunately, it was slow today with only a couple customers coming in every few minutes.

 

It was soon 5pm and you and Mike were counting down the minutes before you both could clock out for the day. 

 

At 5:30pm a customer rang the bell. You stood up from your desk and walked towards the counter, smoothing out your lab coat and straightening your badge. At the sight of Dr. Strange, you called to Mike to take a break as you greeted your regular customer. 

 

He wore his typical scrubs under his winter coat. Dr. Stephen Strange had been coming to this pharmacy as long as you can remember. You two never really said a word to each other except when you needed to confirm a birthday or his prescription, neither of you giving each other a second glance.

 

Except today.

 

You were in the middle of his paperwork when yelling came from the downstairs section of the store. You looked to your client and paled as gunshots rang out from below. 

 

"Uh, Mister Strange, do you mind coming over to this side of the counter?" He complied instantly, leaping over and you both hid under the counter. Strange called the police and you sent a text to Mike telling him to lock the breakroom and to not come out until you get him. 

 

"...of all the days..." Strange whispers and releases a shaky breath, his hands running through his hair. You probably would have laughed if you weren't so frightened. It was then when you realized you didn't lower the security gate at the counter. You curse under your breath and turn to your companion.

 

"I need to lower the gate. Stay here and don't talk." 

 

You make a move for the wall switch, but a hand pulls you back under the counter and you're meet with the fearful eyes of your companion. "Y/N," he whispered, surprising you that he even knew your name, "don't bother with it. He's probably just going to take from the cash register and head out." Pulling away from him, you scurry over to the wall and flick the switch. The gate begins to lower, and you crouch and make your way back to Strange.

 

You’re about halfway back to him before a shot rang out and the gate stops midair. You freeze.

 

Strange watches you squeeze your eyes shut and cover your mouth to mask the sounds of your breathing. He’s never been so helpless.

 

A masculine, raspy voice comes from the front counter. “I saw you so don’t bother hiding.” There are some sounds of metal clanking as he reloads his gun, “show yourself. I just came to pick up my prescription.”

 

After some more silence, he slams his hand on the counter, making you jump. You struggle to control your breathing as you realize what you must do to save Strange and Mike, who is still safely locked in the breakroom. You take one last glance at Strange, who seems to understand what you’re planning and is wildly shaking his head, and you call to the robber. “I’m here. I’m standing up now. Please don’t shoot.”

 

And with that, your fate is sealed. You slowly stand with your arms raised to face the counter. “W-what can I do for you today?”

 

The man vaults over the counter and lands in front of you. He is pale and sickly and is wearing all black. His mask covers the lower half of his face and his hair is oily and matted. He has a sore on his left temple and his eyes are drastically dilated. He towers over you and you can feel your body shaking uncontrollably.

 

“Hi, Y/N,” he greets, reading from your badge, “take me to where you store Desoxyn.”

 

Wordlessly, you lead him, arms still raised, to the aisle where the drug was found, and hand over the one box you had available. He hastily shoves it in his bag and demands Valium and Oxycodone. You take your time getting the Valium, handing him each dosage you had available, praying that the police arrive very soon.

 

The Oxycodone was locked in another aisle, and you lead him to it. At the sight of the lock he turns on you, his gun aimed at your chest. “Where’s the key?”

 

“I-it’s in my right lab coat pocket—” you don’t even finish before the man’s hand is in your pocket, fishing for the key. He stinks of smoke and urine and your eyes water from the stench. Finding the key, he inserts it into the lock with shaky fingers and grabs every box he can find for Oxycodone.

 

“POLICE! Anyone here?”

 

Through the half-closed security gate, you can see two officers enter from the stairwell. You open your mouth to yell before a hand covers your mouth and an arm wraps around your waist. The robber pulls you against him as he hides in the aisle, waiting for the police to give up the search.

 

From the corner of your eye you can see Strange edging out from under the counter. He gives you a look before yelling to the police over the counter, “We’re over here! Help!”

 

Elbowing the guy in the gut, the robber releases you and you make a break for the counter. But you were too slow. The robber easily grabs you again as the police line up at the counter, guns pointed at the pair. “Sir, I need you to let the lady go. We aren’t going to harm you.”

 

You whimper as his grip tightens. Following a cop’s instructions, Strange moves to climb over the counter but the robber turns his gun on him, making the surgeon freeze on the spot. “Don’t move or I’ll shoot you, I swear!”

 

One of the officers responds. “Okay, sir. What do you want us to do so that no one gets hurt?”

 

“Put your guns on the counter and move far away,” he demands, his voice shaky from the adrenaline. “Then I’m gonna leave with this bitch,” he taps you with his gun and you flinch.

 

The cops do as he asked, moving away from the counter as the robber walked out of the pharmacy with you as a barrier between him and the police.

 

The two of you descended the stairs and stopped at the entrance. You avoided looking at the bodies on the ground when you reached the first floor. The man holding you looked around before shoving you to the ground and bolting out the door.

 

You remained on the ground, relief flooding your senses and you finally broke down crying. After a minute or so the police hurried down to you, making sure you were okay and calling an ambulance.

 

The paramedics gave you a shock blanket just in case, but otherwise you checked out fine. You were giving your statement and description of the robber to the police when the two other hostages came out of CVS. You told Mike to get checked and to go home and take the rest of the week off, who agreed with no complaint. Dr. Strange quickly walked over to you and you clasped on to each other, thankful that the two of you survived. After a few moments he let you go, his hands sliding down your shoulders to hold your hands. He stared at your combined hands before meeting your eyes. It was another few moments before he spoke.

 

“I… I think you should look into working elsewhere.” You gaped at him before breaking into a chuckle, him following suit. Paramedics and cops alike looked at the two of you, the victims of an armed robbery, laughing after a traumatic event.

 

After his laughter died down, Strange spoke again. “But seriously, if you ever want to work clinical, the hospital I work for is always hiring. I can put in a word for you.”

 

“I don’t think I’m fit to work in a clinical setting, but I’ll look into it. If not, I can always transfer to another location.”

 

Strange hummed in agreement, his thumb ghosting over the back of your hand. “Just let me know. The world can’t afford to lose a great pharmacist like you.”

 

You could feel your face heating up and you gently pulled your hands away. “Well, uh, of course. I’m assuming I won’t be able to go get your prescription tonight, so do you mind waiting until after Christmas to pick it up?”

 

Strange rolled his eyes. “It’s only to relieve migraines. I have enough left so don’t worry about that. Just go home and rest.”

 

The two of you exchanged numbers and you headed home, eager to forget the traumatic night.

 

You woke up the next morning to a text from the good doctor himself.

 

“ _Merry Christmas, Y/N. Hope to see you soon.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Another note: The robber in this story is a character with the most extreme cases of withdrawal and addiction.
> 
> If you are suffering from addiction or substance abuse, please go to your local urgent care or hospital. I would also recommend counseling/therapy but that is entirely up to you.


End file.
